


那之後的事

by yuki7966



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 16:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10880652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki7966/pseuds/yuki7966
Summary: 電影三部曲之後，互動命題，狼隊關鍵字，擦肩而過、猜猜我是誰、只注視著我。





	那之後的事

傳說，鳳凰是人世間幸福的使者，它會背負累積人世間所有的不快與仇恨，投身於熊熊烈火中自焚，以生命和美麗的終結換取祥和與幸福浴火重生，但傳說終究只是傳說。

我以為鳳凰帶走了你，帶走了查爾斯，帶走了琴………

不對！真正帶走琴的人是我，用我的雙手終結了鳳凰，帶走了琴。當時手中溫熱的觸感至今無法抹去，令人悲痛又令人作嘔，浴火重生的感覺並不好受，全身的細胞不斷的破壞與重組，在那火焰的漩渦中，我看著她帶走了一切，所有的一切，卻發現了你。

你還活著，斯科特 薩默斯。

琴選擇了你，猶如我當初說的，琴最終選擇的是你。

「你是誰？」你像個茫然的孩子問著。

你忘了琴，忘了教授，忘了學校的一切，但我卻希望你能傳承他們的遺志。

「羅根，一個搶了你女友的男人。」我這麼說著。

「呵！你真有趣，先生。」你帶著微笑，顯然不以為然。

原以為這能刺激你的我太天真，因為不管怎麼對你解釋，你都認為這些太不真實且愚蠢。

但你總覺得有些不太對勁，因為你什麼都想不起來，或許只是逃避，不想承認這一切，這也許對你我都好，我不再強求你要記起什麼，只要你能好好活著待在這間學校，這就夠了。不過鳳凰似乎對你造成了後遺症，因為你記得的東西越來越少，遺忘的事情卻越來越多。

「你是誰？」你再一次地問著。

「羅根，一個愛過你的男人。」你什麼都沒說，只是露出笑容。

出自於自私，我想讓你記得我，如果你無法想起過去我們之間發生的種種，那就從現在創造，但你卻開始行動不便，只能臥倒在床，甚至失去了能力，雙眼失明，此時你的雙瞳如同鳳凰的火焰一樣的火紅。

「你是誰？」已經不知道是多少次的提問。

「你猜猜看。」我放棄說明，只想待在你邊。

「我喜歡遊戲。」你露出開心的笑容，像個孩子。

你開始猜著人名，琴、查爾斯、學生的名子，那熟悉的人名對你來說或許沒有意義，但卻我認為是好的開始，其中還包含許多我不認識的人名，那或許是你的朋友，你的家人，卻沒有我，明明曾經在這張床上狠狠的佔有過你，斯科特…

「嘿！想猜猜我是誰嗎？」你沒有回答，只能躺在這裡睜著血紅的瞳孔無法行動、無法開口、無法思考。

我坐在床旁，像往常一樣說著故事，我們的故事，但卻抑制不住流下眼淚，像當初琴死在我手中一樣。

「羅根…」突然，你輕喚著我的名子，我能在你的瞳孔看到我的倒影，就像是你正在注視著我。

「我猜對了嗎？」你伸手摩擦著我的臉龐，我卻什麼都說不出口，只能繼續流淚。

「不要哭，羅根。」你對我溫柔的笑著，我握住你的手認為事情正在好轉。

「一切都會沒事的…」但最終你的手失去了力量，滑出我的手中…

鳳凰帶走了你，煙消雲散。

END


End file.
